Talk:Genthru
I don't think he is a Conjurer. His bomb can't be touched. and little flower is basically touch and explode, I think he is an emitter HisokaBungie 08:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *I agree. The very basics of his technique means that his nen must be separated from him and survive for a long period of time while away, which is a signature trait of emitters, but a great difficulty for conjurers. --Keroko 22:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yea, i personally think he might fit into transformation rather than conjuration, and more so than emission which would technically deal with nen abilities that can be sent away from the user. He needed contact with a target to initiate his bomb, so i think the the bomb aspect of his ability is conjuration while little flower is transformation. My opinion though ChairmanKain 09:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :The Hunter x Hunter Guidebook lists him as a Conjurer. Mr. Toto 10:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Little Flower type Since Little Flower's Nen type was never revealed and we've seen characters conjure real energy (Basho with fire), do you think it would be better if we listed its type as "unknown" and suggested that it is a Transmutation ability, like we did with Benjamin Baton? That would reduce assumptions. Or, since the way it caps his aura output does suggest that it is a Transmutation ability, w eleave it as it is? Or something else entirely (e.g. leaving it as it is, but adding that its type is inferred and not stated in the manga)? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:29, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Unless someone can find more information on the ability in the official databook or in one of the Sôshû-hen - Treasure volumes that proves the Nen ability is Transmutation or something else and so what we have is not speculation of any sort, then unknown is what it should be. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:40, November 4, 2018 (UTC) : Oh. I'm afraid we'll have to rely on Gorgo again then (you were right, what would we do without him and Eusstass?). EDIT: As far as I can tell, it's not from the Yu Yu Hakusho manual.Martialmaniac (talk) 13:43, November 4, 2018 (UTC) : In the Chinese translation of the databook the kanji used for Conjuration or Transmutation doesn't appear anywhere in the description of Little Flower, but I can only imagine the ability as Transmutation (Basho's case is very unclear and is the only one). I suggest keeping the information the way it is and create a "stamp" template form for easier use (like ) with a succinct warning that the data is an inference. The template can be used in several other cases in which to infer is reasonable. --Gorgo616 (talk) 21:36, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :: I discussed that same proposition with MrGenial in the past, and he decided against it. I too think a specific "stamp" is not necessary as long as we clarify how we reached the conclusion. It also dispenses with debates as to what precisely counts as inference. To quote a concrete example, does Pitou's puppetteering ability being Emission count as inference? It was not stated in the manga, but the fact that the puppetteer was invisible to non-users and people in Zetsu while being visible to Nen users without Gyo should mean that it is not conjured. We could circumvent this problem by using a stamp whenever the ability's type is not explicitly stated, but this would lead to the vast majority of abilities having stamps (we know Hanzo's clone to be conjured and manipulated from context, not because he said "My ability uses Manipulation and Conjuration", even though it could not be anything else). Or maybe I'm overcomplicating things as usual. As of right now, I'd rather just add an explanation as to why we believe Little Flower to be a Transmutation ability, regadless of whether we decide to keep its type as such or list it as unknown. What do you (by which I also mean Rumble and any other reader) think? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:52, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: Sincerely, I'll follow whatever you think is best. The only problem I see is that in some cases the inferences' justifications could get really long. The solution can happen in several ways, such as the use of reference notes, sometimes an explanation within the very description of the ability, and there is also the template (that's how it looks: "Test. ") although it is not the best for long explanatory texts. The idea of the "stamp" or note is just to keep the pages clean and organized. --Gorgo616 (talk) 03:14, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :::: Hey, don't go with what I think is best!!! I know I can come across as very pushy, but I do sincerely want to figure out what's best and if I'm wrong. Have faith in your ideas, you've seen how valuable you are to the wiki! Let us hear what others have to say, maybe there is a middle ground I am not seeing (maybe something along the lines of writing the rationale for the inference in an endnote?). Martialmaniac (talk) 03:22, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::: What I meant is that personally I don't have any strong position on this specific subject, so I just pointed the 3 possible solutions that I imagined. I don't write descriptions for abilities and you have more insight on the issue, but other ideas are always welcome of course. --Gorgo616 (talk) 03:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) To be frank I personally think the ability is a Transmutation type, but since we have no conclusive evidence to support that fact without relying on speculation and conjecture, then I think it's best to say it's "unknown". Humble × Humble (talk) 20:34, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : I'll make a provisionary edit, you tell me how it looks/reverse it as you see fit. And thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 21:52, November 5, 2018 (UTC)